Muñeca
by Miss Wong
Summary: Ella sigue siendo preciosa y cruel, él sigue siendo tranquilo y desinteresado. Y siguen juntos, sin separarse, el resto de su larga existencia. Asombrosamente hermosos, infinitamente letales. Viñeta. Eto/Tatara.


**«Muñeca** »

Sui Ishida, etcétera etcétera.

 **Summary:  
**

Ella sigue siendo preciosa y cruel, él sigue siendo tranquilo y desinteresado. Y siguen juntos, sin separarse, el resto de su larga existencia. Asombrosamente hermosos, infinitamente letales. Viñeta. Eto/Tatara.

* * *

 **#Notasquetodosaman(?):**

 _Me han contagiado con la Etomanía._

* * *

 _ **—o—**_

Parece como si _ella_ fuera (es) la líder, pero se comporta con la despreocupación infantil propia de una niña, aunque sus ojos guardan tantos secretos que son ya imposibles de contar. _Él_ camina algo más atrás de ella, con las manos entrelazadas y la mirada solemne en su perfecto rostro maduro; un hombre dejándose llevar por una niña que no lo es del todo.

(Eto es su muñeca).

Tatara la sienta sobre su tocador y cepilla su cabello. (Tan bonita y tan blanca), desliza los dedos sobre su melena y puede sentir la muerte en sus manos, un arma poderosa y frágil a la vez, tan conocida y tan repleta de misterios. Como una perfecta muñeca danza a su alrededor mientras el mundo cae a pedazos, pero continúa danzando porque la música de la muerte nunca se detiene. Eto es el óbito hecho carne.

 _Ella_ no parece sobrepasar los trece años, tiene el pelo verde marino y (un) ojo rojo, igual que un demonio, pero la cara demasiado hermosa para no ser adorable. Sonríe aún más cuando mira a su acompañante, manteniendo un paso ligero, grácil, infantil. La risa le brilla en el rostro, el regodeo se muestra en una mueca y no puede evitar ser feliz. _Él_ es prácticamente idéntico, con los ojos un tanto más oscuros, la piel igual de pálida y la gracilidad igual de innata.

(No se da cuenta de lo que hace).

Así se inclina, y es tan bonita y perfecta y etérea, con el vestido púrpura que le va un poco grande, (porque no es suyo, no le pertenece), y sus gestos apresurados y su risa cantarina, llena de mariposas y pajaritos, de sangre y llanto. Eto nunca fue una niña muy buena, nunca se comportó bien como una niña, (le quedaba la piel incómoda), pero ahora tiene a Tatara. Tiene a Tatara, (se dice delineando el fondo de su garganta con la lengua) y puede jugar con muñecas.

(Puede tener a Eto y miles de vendas). Los diecisiete perfumes sobre el tocador, los papeles arrugados con tinta manchada de sus interminables libros.

 _(—¡Tatara! Dime algo que rime con declaración, ¡rápido!_

Su lamento luce como si las palabras se le estuvieran escapando de la punta de los dedos. Sorpresivamente, Tatara es bueno con ellas.

 _—Acusación.)_

Llevan juntos demasiados años, demasiados siglos, tanto tiempo que ya ni siquiera se puede contar. Ella sigue siendo preciosa y cruel, él sigue siendo tranquilo y desinteresado. Y siguen juntos, sin separarse, el resto de su larga existencia.

«Eres tan _melifluo_ , Tatara»

Bajo su máscara de hierro Eto sabe que él sonríe.

«Tú y tus palabras»

Van caminando juntos, de la mano, sin preocuparse. Asombrosamente hermosos, infinitamente letales.

* * *

 _Ayyy._

Quiero que comprendan mi frustración cuando me puse a buscar un fic de Eto y Tatara y vi que Tatara NO está incluido en la lista de personajes en FF (al menos yo no lo vi), pero sí está la inútil de Kimi que a nadie le importa. Anyways, ya sabemos como es FF.

Me declaro letalmente infectada con la **#Etomanía.** Amo a Eto, **adoro** a **Eto** , le haré un altar e inventaré un rezo para ella. Es mi **personaje favorito** de todo TG, srsly. Es tan hermosa, y tierna, y es _escritora_ , y al mismo tiempo es **la hija de puta más cruel del mundo**. Me encanta los personajes que demuestran su crueldad siendo **kawaii** , lo hace mucho más perturbador. Me encanta lo cute que se ve y que cuando se transforma en su modo kakuja luzca como un monstruo hasta el punto de **no lucir para nada como un humano**. Y su historia en sí con Yoshimura -llora- _ains_.

Y pues, es difícil no shippearla con Tatara cuando cada vez que aparece (tanto en el manga como en el animé) ambos siempre están juntos. Se me hace el único ghoul de todo Aogiri que se arriesgaría por ella. Ayato y el resto como que les da igual (?). Now, **¿cómo se llama el ship?** ¿Tiene nombre? **¿Tatao?** _¿Etara?_ ¿ Etora? Idk, ilumínenme.

El único problema es las miles de lagunas que hay con su pasado junto a Yoshimura, amaría escribir sobre eso u_u pero falta material. En fin.

¿ **Reviews,** gente hermosa?

 _ **—Mel.**_


End file.
